Where 'Truth Or Dare' can lead one
by PerdreySNH
Summary: Disclaimer: This is all based off of J. K. Rowling's stories and any other elements you recognise are not mine. A game of truth or dare in summer between 6th and 7th year changes the Marauders lives for the upcoming school year. Is this good? Bad? Making love or hate? Tears or joy?
1. Chapter 1

**Word Count: 1,355**

**"****It's summertime between 6th and 7th year for the Marauders but where will a game of truth or dare lead them? Love? Hate? Joy? Tears? Kiss to make up or kiss to break up" Disclaimer: All the characters and everything else that sounds family belongs to J. and maybe some other people depending on other items used. Rated T to be safe.**

* * *

The sun was blindingly bright as it bore down on England. In the garden of a house in Spinner's End, Cokeworth, sat six girls in the dry and yellowing grass. Between them were magazines, books, refreshments and snacks.

"So, you haven't kissed Frank yet?" Lily asked Alice, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! It was one date and I haven't heard from him since." She took another sip of her lemonade. "I don't think he likes me much…" She sighed.

"Oh, come on, Alice." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"He has been crushing on you since, like, third year!" Emmeline laughed.

"He is shy, Ally." Mary added. "He probably just isn't sure when to say anything." She reached over to squeeze Alice's hand.

"How about you and Jamie, Lils?" Dorcas Meadowes asked, finally finishing her blueberry muffin.

Lily turned bright red and choked on her drink. "WH-what about us?!"

The other five girls exchanged looks.

"Someone has a cru-ush!" Emmeline sang. Lily turned even redder.

"Does James know about these feelings?" Emmeline asked, standing up.

"Of course not. Because there aren't any!" Lily protested.

"I wonder what it's like to kiss James. Or maybe even Sirius." Marlene grinned and all the others bar Lily giggled.

Lily stood up and walked towards the house. "I - umm - I'll get - err - drinks." She said awkwardly.

"Lily Evans!" Emmeline gasped. "Have you never kissed anyone before?!"

"Well… no…" She finally admitted. "Is that bad?" She asked, reaching over to lift up her robe, hearing voices coming along the path on the other side of the garden fence.

"Only if you realise you are going to smooch a super-hot guy, then remember that you have had no practise whatsoever." Marlene explained, also standing up. "Here." She kissed Lily on the lips, softly and then she pulled Lily a little closer and encouraged her with her lips. They were pulled apart by a low wolf whistle and the other girls giggling.

Leaning over the fence was none other than Sirius Black. Lily went even redder and wrapped her robe tighter. Marlene sat back down in the grass while Mary and Alice both blushed and avoided looking at Sirius.

"Beautiful bikini clad girls kissing - I've never been happier." Sirius grinned at the girls before hoisting himself up and swinging over the fence into the garden.

"Sirius!" James' voice shouted before he too looked over the fence then swung himself over. "Why hello, ladies, Evans." He looked them each over. "Nice outf-"He stopped when she glared. "Never mind…" His eyes then wondered to Alice. "Frank is out there with Remus and Peter." He knelt down beside and whispered the rest.

Meanwhile, Sirius turned to Lily. "I doubt the other three would jump over the fence. Could you be a darling and unlock it?" He asked, leaning against the house with a hand above his head.

"I don't believe we invited any of you but fine." Lily turned away from him and went inside to fetch the keys.

Once the other three guys were inside the garden, the girls sat back down on the grass. The boys joined them.

"So, what have we missed?" James asked.

Sirius spoke up before anyone else could. "When we were interrupted, Lily and Marley were making out!"

James' face fell. "Really? I didn't know you liked girls…"

"I don't in that way! It was…an experiment." Lily blurted without thinking because when Sirius had said that to his best friend, the scolded puppy look on James' face made Lily actually feel sorry for him.

Marlene elbowed Lily. Everyone else were oblivious to the action but Remus.

"Well, let's get this party started. How about truth or dare?" James suggested, pulling off his shirt as the temperature only seemed to be getting warmer.

"Who's first?" Sirius asked, looking around at some of the disappointed faces - which was all but Marlene and Emmeline. "Well, I am first alphabetically and Frank, you're opposite so I'll start." He decided without anyone else's input.

Frank glanced at Alice then Sirius. "Emm… Tr-Dare."

Sirius grinned. "I dare you to finally admit your true feelings to Alice and also tell her why she has been ignored for the past month."

Frank gave him a dirty look before turning to Alice. "I was hoping this could have been a bit more private, but I have really, really liked you since I was 13 and I wanted to ask you out again but my owl has a broken wing and mum says I should let it heal naturally and I couldn't remember your address so I couldn't send you muggle mail." He explained quickly. "I like you a lot, Alice Fortescue and I would like to know if you would consider being my girlfriend." He finished off, looking very embarrassed but also worried.

Alice smiled and nodded. "I really like you too and I will give you my address later so that we can organise a second date."

Sirius, James, Lily, Marlene, Mary, Emmeline and Dorcas all cheered.

"I guess it's my turn now." Frank finally looked away from Alice. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"True." Remus answered automatically.

"Bore." Sirius commented.

"Hey, one of us has to be the bore."

"And you know I love it."

"Of course." Remus chuckled and looked to Frank. "Sorry, truth."

"Are you…crushing on anyone?" He asked.

Remus went slightly red and was silent for a few minutes. "Yes…"

"And who might that be?" Emmeline asked, raising an eyebrow. Only the girls knew of her crush on Remus.

"You'll have to wait on my next truth." Remus told her. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She smirked and Sirius grinned.

"I dare you…to kiss the most attractive person here." Remus said.

Marlene looked about the group. "Frank and Alice aren't available. James is smitten. Emmeline and Remus are crushing. Lily is taken by James - never mind our earlier smooch. I love you, Mary, but not in that way. Peter, no thank you. So, that is Sirius and Dorcas left… Can I kiss them both, Remus?" She asked.

Remus shrugged. "If they are both okay with that." He said slowly.

"Only if Dorcas and Marlene make out first." Sirius agreed.

Dorcas grinned and moved over beside Marlene. "Fine by me."

Marlene leant over and kissed Dorcas. Sirius was the only one really watching as the kiss went on a little longer and got a bit more tongue-y than expected. Once Marlene pulled away, she looked to Sirius.

"Sirius, you have become a lot less attractive." She chuckled.

"For goodness sake." He growled slightly but was back to his normal self in a few minutes. "Your turn, Marls."

"Peter, truth or dare?" She asked, blowing Sirius a kiss.

"D-d-dare." He stuttered slightly.

Marlene adopted a mischievous grin. "I dare you to sing and dance to 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough.'"

Peter shook his head. "Uhh, n-no I c-c-can't!" He stuttered, beginning to panic.

"Would you rather forfeit?" Marlene asked and Peter nodded. "Then you have to pour the cold water, from the tray under the freezer, down your back."

Peter hesitated then fetched the tray. "M-Mary? Could you?" He asked since she was closest.

Mary stood unwillingly and winced as she poured it down Peter's back. "Sorry." She whispered as he flinched and shook under the influence of the cold.

"It-it's fine…" He sat down again, still shaking. "Emmeline, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Emmeline answered after a short pause.

"What's your b-biggest f-fear?" He asked.

Emmeline hesitated and thought for quite a few minutes. "Arguments. The yelling and hatred scares me." She finally admitted then quickly moved on. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"I always say truth so I'll go for dare." Lily said, knowing Marlene would complain forever about her being a wuss again.

"I dare you to kiss the guy you like the most. Excluding Frank of course." She smiled and Lily glared.

"Fine." Lily muttered and stood up. James looked hopeful. Then worried as Lily walked past him. Finally, James, along with everyone else, was shocked when Lily knelt down in front of Remus and kissed him…

* * *

**A/N: Please R&amp;R, this is my first published Marauders story. Will hopefully be multi-chap. Thank you for reading. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count 1,001**

**Disclaimer: This is all property of J. K. Rowling, I just put it into my words for this story. Anything else you recognise belongs to someone that isn't me**

* * *

Remus watched Lily walk towards him in complete confusion. He, like everyone else had expected Lily to kiss James but when she put her lips against his, he could only imagine what mayhem was to follow.

The second Lily pulled away was the second that the world erupted into chaos.

"REMUS MOONY LUPIN! HOW DARE YOU KISS LILY?!" James' voice was the loudest as he was probably the most upset.

"Oi! Don't blame Moony, Lily kissed him!" Sirius argued.

"What the hell, Lily?" Emmeline shouted.

Mary, Peter, Alice and Frank all stayed quiet, not feeling like arguing.

Lily stared at Remus then James then Remus again. Unsure what to do next. While Remus sat on the ground in complete and utter stunned silence. Sirius attempted to calm down James and Marlene tried to calm Emmeline.

Then water drenched them all and the arguing ceased.

Dorcas stood with a garden hose in her hand. "I think the party is over. Sirius, take James back to his house. Peter, take Remus back to yours. Frank, go inside so Alice can get you her address. Marlene, take Emmeline home. Mary, you stay here with me. Everybody clear? NOW GO!" Dorcas ordered before anyone could object.

Marlene was the first to leave by grabbing Emmeline's hand and apparating. Alice led Frank inside. Mary opened the fence so Remus and Peter could get out. Sirius apparated with James once the other two marauders were gone.

"Lily?" Mary asked quietly, putting a hand on her friend's arm. "Are you okay?"

Lily shook her head. "I can't believe I just did that…" She whispered. "Emmeline and James… Oh and Remus! I've messed up…" She sat down on the doorstep.

"It'll be okay Lils." Dorcas told her. "Emmeline just needs to cool off. James will get over it if you apologise to him in person and make it sincere. Remus will be okay as well as long as you explain why you kissed him." She was tiding up the garden since Lily's parents and sister would be home in a couple of hours.

Alice and Frank came back into the garden and Alice went to help tidy. Frank knelt down beside Lily and put a hand on her knee.

"Would you like me to talk to Remus?" He asked kindly.

"I was told to kiss the guy I like the most out of him, Peter, Sirius and James. I can barely spend 5 minutes alone with Sirius. I don't really know Peter. Remus has been my friend since 1st year. James… I don't know _how_ I feel about James. I chose Remus without thinking of what the aftermath would be. Could you tell him that?" Lily asked and Frank nodded. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning over and hugging him.

Frank said goodbye to them all before disapparating out of the garden. Dorcas and Alice joined them again. "I could tell Emmeline the same thing, if you like?" Dorcas offered and Lily smiled gratefully to her. Dorcas gave her a hug before leaving.

"So, what's happening between you and Frank?" Mary asked Alice, changing the topic.

"We are going to meet up on Saturday." Alice smiled. "Catch a muggle film and then get lunch. I gave him my address and house number so we could keep in contact and he did the same."

For the next while, the remaining three girls talked about Frank, school, summer plans and then they split up once Mr, Mrs and Petunia Evans arrived home. Lily didn't speak much during dinner but that was hardly noticed as the rest of her family was busy gushing about how lovely Vernon and his family were. That alone would have put Lily off of her food but tonight the main reason was that she felt guilty. It was only when she was in bed and the grandfather clock in the hall stuck one that she realised that she had sent no apology to James.

* * *

Sirius watched James pacing around and around his bedroom. He couldn't understand how there wasn't a hole in the ground from where James wore it down with vigorous walking. He even said so as a joke but all he got was a scowl in return.

"Just sit down, Prongs. Why are you this wound up anyway?" Sirius asked, laying back on his bed.

"Because - _Lily _\- my perfect girl, kissed one of my best friends even though he knows that I am going to marry her!" He half shouted.

Sirius moaned and rolled onto his stomach. "Remus sure as hell wasn't expecting it either, mate. He froze and looked so confused." Sirius paused for a minute. "Do you think Moony has ever kissed anyone before? Or been kissed?"

James stopped and looked at Sirius. "I've never heard of him mentioning girlfriends or dates… Or a crush until tonight…" He sat down beside Sirius. "Do you think he has a crush on Lily too?"

Sirius snorted. "Bros before Does. Lily is your lifetime crush and we know that." He turned over again and put his arms behind his head. "Well, it must have been one of the girls there today. Not Lily or Alice. So that leaves Mary, Marlene, Dorcas and Emmeline."

"Marlene is a bit too… crazy at times so I doubt it would be her. Mary is his complete opposite in looks but they aren't opposite enough to attract." James listed. "Dorcas has had a crush on one of the Prewett brothers since first year and tends to flirt with Marlene a lot so I don't think it's her."

"Emmeline! Of course! Emmeline Vance." Sirius slowly grinned devilishly. "I think this calls for a plan."

James jumped up and grabbed some parchment and ink from his desk. "Prank or set up?" He asked, beginning to scratch away with the quill.

Sirius got up and moved over to the desk to join James in the creation of the plan, glad that his best friend had gotten off the topic of Remus stealing Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please do leave a review :-)**


End file.
